Ellen Warmond
Ellen Warmond , pseudonym of Cornelia Pietronella of Ypres , ( Rotterdam , September 23 1930 - Kijkduin , June 28 2011 ) was a Dutch poet . Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Work *3 Poems and Prose *4 Picture books Writer *5 Secondary literature *6 External link Life [ edit ] She grew up in Rotterdam and progressed through the HBS . She followed a 1946 ballet training and danced until 1953 in Rotterdam Ballet Ensemble. Because of it she could not live, she was also secretary for a trading company. It would have little affinity with poetry and to hide her poem she chose the pseudonym Ellen Warmond. In 1953 debuted it with a number of poems in literary magazine [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maatstaf_(tijdschrift) Criterion] . From 1955 to 1983 she worked at the Dutch Literary Museum in The Hague , the city to which she moved in 1968. She was the right hand of chief conservator Gerrit Borgers and also worked for several years under his successor, even Anton Korteweg .She wrote beside her poetry too much secondary literature . She worked on the first thirteen Writer Picture Books by the Literary Museum in collaboration with publisher 's Busy Bee published. She lived her last years in a flat in Kijkduin and died after a long illness at the age of 80. Work [ edit ] Ellen Warmond has numerous collections of poetry to her name, but also wrote a novel ( passport for one country , 1961) and stories ( Eternal lasts the longest , in 1961, and from bad to worse , 1968). In its predominantly gloomy poetry, with a restrained language full of personifications , is also room for detachment and irony . Central to the existential confrontation with time, which causes feelings of alienation, emptiness, loneliness and fear in humans. Some recognize her work in the melancholy of women for whom the major feminist breakthrough never came. Returning literary motives are flames and glass shards, referring to the fear that she underwent at the age of ten bombing of Rotterdam . The motive mirrors is common. Although she was almost a contemporary of the fifties , with whom it is related themes, her work is less experimental. The affinity with the work of Gerrit Achterberg and Hans Lodeizen is greater. Ellen Warmond received several awards for her work: *1953: Reina Prinsen Geerligs price for her debut collection Experimental , *1961: Jan Campert price for the bundle heat, a residence , *1987: Anna Bijns Price for her entire oeuvre. Poetry and prose [ edit ] *''Testing ground'' (Baker / Daamen, The Hague 1953), poems *''Reputedly'' (Bakker, The Hague 1955), poems *''Either side of a world'' (Baker / Daamen, The Hague 1957), poems *''Forever lasts the longest'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1961), stories *''Passport to nowhere'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1961), novel *''Heat a residence'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1961), poems *''The ostrich reserve'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1963), poems *''The skin as interface'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1964), poems *''Test image for cold climate'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1966), poems *''No flowers, no visit'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1968), poems *''From bad to worse'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1968), short stories and literary sketches *''Man: an inventory'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1969), previously published collection of poetry *''Greetings to dissenters'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1970), poems *''Fireworks Shot with muffler'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1972), poems *''Unleashed'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1973), gedichten'voor children *''View of understanding'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1974), poems *''Implosion'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1976), poems *''Closed mirrors'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1979), poems *''Opponent Time'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1979), anthology *''Planning'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1981), poems *''Ask the silence'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1984), poems *''Lanes of the language'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1988), poems *''Identity card for resident'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1991), poems *''Clearcut'' (Querido, Amsterdam 1999), poems Picture books Writer [ edit ] Ellen Warmond worked with Gerrit Borgers and others, participated in the first 13 in the series Writers picture book of the Literary Museum: #''A. Roland Holst'' . The Hague 1958. Second edition 1963. Third edition 1968. Fourth, revised edition 1983. #''S. Vestdijk'' . The Hague 1958. Second edition 1962. Third edition 1968. Fourth, revised edition 1983. #''J. Greshoff'' . The Hague 1959. Second edition 1963. #''H. Marsman'' . The Hague 1960. Second edition 1963. Third edition 1980. #''Menno ter Braak'' . The Hague 1961. Second edition 1980. #''J. Slauerhoff'' . The Hague 1961. Second edition 1965. Third edition 1980. #''Pierre Kemp'' . The Hague 1961. #''Anna Blaman'' . The Hague 1962. Second edition 1966. #''Louis Couperus'' . The Hague 1963. Second edition 1965. Third edition 1980. #''The movement of fifty'' . The Hague 1965. Second edition 1972. #''Herman Heijermans'' . The Hague 1964. #''Herman Gorter'' . The Hague 1966. #''E. du Perron'' . The Hague 1969. Second edition 1980. Secondary literature [ edit ] *Maaike Meijer to read the content. Dutch poets and literary system . Sara / Van Gennep, Amsterdam 1988 *Truusje of Camp: Creation in the lee of the language. About Ellen Warmond. In: Margriet Prinssen and Lucie Th. Vermij: writers in the fifties . Sara / Van Gennep, Amsterdam 1991 *Trudy van Wijk: naturally inhabit the skin. Literary existentialism and mysticism Ellen Warmond ( dissertation ). Maastricht University Press, 2003 Category:1930 births Category:2011 deaths